


死与新生

by Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	死与新生

那天他与我见面，说活着是个伪命题。我把脸贴在玻璃鱼缸上，见红金鱼泡泡似的眼贴上来欢迎我。我告诉他活着起码很快乐，不用像我走在街道边缘都要担心横冲直撞的货车碾过我身边的某个人。男人或者女人，小孩还是老人，造物主绝对公平。

他还有一成不变的工作聊以慰藉：举起刀来杀恶魔，劈下它们的头颅斩断它们的手臂。他与人打交道不多，有几个女人，也有无所事事的大男孩。他给我倒咖啡，加了半勺糖和从冰箱直接拿出的牛奶。我没有拒绝，他问为什么我要来这里，我说只是想看看你，听说你喜欢在家做菜胜于去便利店买便当，喜欢生鸡蛋拌饭多于乌冬面，认为猪排炸饭上面的圆白菜不用加酱油也很生脆。

他夏天带我去吃冰激凌，我说下面的球要哈密瓜他执拗地加了巧克力，他说从来没有和谁一起吃过甜食，我马上反问他你没有带电次和帕瓦出去吗。他摇摇头告诉我那不叫一起，帕瓦那个大便恶魔，看起来还是我们更好相处。

未来恶魔告诉我很多事情，他突然开口。我看着他：我明白，你没有多少天时间了。多少天，几个月还是……一年。我冲他张开手掌，五年，早川秋，你还有不到五年的时间。他了然笑笑，食指有序敲击桌面，没有欢乐，为什么聊这么沉重的话题。人死都有归宿，逃亡的白鸽深知每一个方向都通往牢不可破的壁垒。你呢？早川秋？他没有再讲话，只是问我要不要来做，他盯着我的眼，中间隔着两杯凉了的咖啡。电次和帕瓦去打电玩，下午不会回来。

我没有朋友，我回避他的视线，曾经养过很多条、很多条金鱼，我喜欢一次性喂它们很多，看见拼命进食的它们就会发笑。不懂什么是饿吗？还是……什么……我扭过头再看他，他没有停下解纽扣的手，根本没有听我在讲什么。我接着说，我爱它们，爱到以为我不会再有余力照顾别的事物，当它们死我也不会心痛，活着是个伪命题那么死亡是它的逆命题，我们管这叫相互独立事件。

他说，真是愚蠢，天使恶魔。

说吧，这一次我预支了几个月？我艰难地伸出手：两个月，四年多。你会记日记吗，某年某月某日，天气晴转多云，天使和我，在同一张床上聊了很久。我模仿他的语气，把脸埋在被褥里而他穿上衬衫。不会，他回答我，你觉得我会告诉电次，还是帕瓦。我截过话头，你到不像讲这些的类型，主动还是很主动。我们一起逃走吧，脑中没来由冒出这句话。电次对蕾塞讲过，玛奇玛小姐轻描淡写地提起：她是炸弹恶魔，想要电次的心脏。别让早川秋去，我答应她，杀死女孩子不是他能做出来的事。好，玛奇玛点点头。

他和我逃班挤在逼仄的角落里看电影，他把大桶的爆米花塞给我，板正坐在靠椅上像听领导训话。我没有看到结局，倒是在饶有兴趣地观察他。故事过程稀松平常，脱离不了生老病死，仅存的快乐像柠檬水里的糖精一样被稀释。

他没有任何情绪波动，只是告诉我枪魔、姬野、还有无数惊醒就再也来不及沉眠的漫漫长夜。单薄的二十年被他轻描淡写地带过，讲得支离破碎，企图用几个单薄的词汇撑起全部骨骼。我问他，你恨过枪魔吗，你知道玛奇玛在做什么吗，你浑浑噩噩走到现在，扭头看见过路都是沼泽泥潭，是什么样的感受。我没有、没有什么特别的想法，他沉默了，扭头看向屏幕，冷冷的光映出他眼中沉重的色彩。我不恨了，大雪足够掩埋所有。我循着他的目光，始终记不得名字的男女主共用分叉吸管喝奶茶，镜头特意给了底部的红豆珍珠加椰果一个特写。

二十年太短了，短到什么地步呢，他像是问我，又像是自言自语，爱也稀松恨也只是一瞬间，你说我恨枪魔，真到今天这地步我也只想让电次、帕瓦有一个不会被噩梦惊醒就再也睡不着的夜晚。他们说我抽烟，和姬野前辈在一起就会接连不断抽很多，根本不会顾及别人。如果五年后我死了呢？会不会像你们说的那样，走马灯在我眼前一帧帧闪过。临死前的我发现谁也没能保护，嚎哭着睡去再也不愿苏醒。

我已经死在那个雪天了。

我们从电影院出来，街道熙熙攘攘，我拎着半桶没来得及吃完的爆米花，手指插进深处带出奶油的甜香。已经凉了，他扭过头看着它，爆米花要刚刚出锅的才新鲜。是吗，我走到垃圾桶旁，一松手把它们都丢了进去。有几粒滚在我脚边，霓虹灯血色的光在闪耀。我们隔层爆米花牵手，尔后载体又被丢弃，奶油的气息告诉我他很享受被层层叠叠包裹的感觉。但是他不说、一句话都不肯告诉我，我想听他讲讲，他却紧闭了嘴，像无法撬开外壳的蚌。

隔天他去打泰拳，我漫无目的在公安闲逛。碰上不熟悉的人可以无视，打招呼也可以装作听不见。帕瓦和电次，他家那两个小孩摇摇晃晃地去找玛奇玛领工作，接着闹成一团往大门外走。我从衣兜里摸出半盒烟，点上火叼在嘴边。你也会抽烟了，他好像刚刚出来，我在玻璃上看见他的影子，虚虚地把我连同翅膀揽在怀里。还有吗，他从我手中轻巧抽走烟盒，捻起一根凑近我，借个火，虽然大堂里面不能抽烟。那你还要试一试，我没有责备他的意思，偏过头示意他往外走。两根烟相撞，隔空与他接了个吻，向上轻轻一挑就会熄灭。今天有任务吗，没有，今天有什么额外的恶魔吗，没有，那我们现在去做什么、做什么都可以，不知道。

我曾经养过花，路过花店的时候他停下来尝试触碰斑斓的花瓣，后来我忙于工作耽搁了，等再想起时已经……来不及了。它们枯死了一大片，后来我扔掉很多，遗憾之余也释然些许。我种下它们，便活着，它们枯萎，便死去。来年四六月，它们又争先恐后地探出头来。他碾动叶片，攥着一个生命的脉搏。我不再追寻答案了，活着本身就是无解的伪命题，我爱什么，什么就会永远活着，我恨什么，客观上它就灭亡。像你只听过名字的寒武纪鱼类，白垩纪的恐龙。它们永远活着，在书页里、在你我谈论时几秒的瞬间。日后我死了，他们念我的名字也不过零点几毫秒：早川秋。

我会记得你，我回答他，好像窥视到某个瞬间打开的缝隙，秋君。我念他的名字，郑重其事。你看起来好像没那么讨厌了，之前我从同事的只言片语只能推断出你是一个与世隔绝的小老头，抽着烟对来帮忙的恶魔呲着牙，凶巴巴的样子站在前面逞能说自己不需要别人的帮助。现在呢，他问，手隔着一层布料拍到我的肩膀。和以前大相径庭，我巧妙绕开话题。希望你抱有的不是对将死之人的怜悯，他突然笑了，眼角弯起像搁浅的月亮。

太糟糕了，他垄断了我对死亡的所有美好幻想。以前我做事，看见车祸中血肉模糊的女人从车轮下爬出来又被反复碾压。她看见我却视若无睹，我要活着，她大声告诉我，不要带我走。可这又有什么用，我尝试握着她的手又被她甩开，我有三个孩子，他们没有我，就活不下去……老大要上学老二要吃饭，老三……老三还在嗷嗷待哺。你带走我，那他们怎么办？我看着她：腿没有了，活着只能坐在轮椅上，手臂粉碎性骨折，眼球被碾出眼眶，黑洞洞地看着我：不要、不要过来，前面就是万丈深渊。

我无能为力，所有人都在挣扎，他们看见我就会丑态毕露，有哭喊的，有对我怒目而视的，有躺在病床上插着氧气管苟延残喘的。他们不敢正视我，除了你。你对我说，天使恶魔，以后我们就是同事了，虽然我讨厌恶魔，活在倒计时的秒针上，每一秒都是恩赐。但我不想看见任何人死在我面前，人也好，恶魔也罢。

我见过的所有人都逃避死亡，以为规避这件事就不用去面对，只有他像谈论吃饭喝水一样提起：我还没做过呢，你不要和任何人说。如果我离开了，希望你能在我的身边送我最后一程，因为人类死前肯定会看见你。但愿如此，我回敬他。

在金鱼之前我养过很奇怪的鱼，我比划着告诉他，它们有四肢，会趴在缸底的石头上一呆就是一晚上。傍晚他买来便当，坐在我身边告诉我电次和帕瓦出去工作，而他轮空不用赶着跑回家做饭。不用喂鱼吗，我问他，如果它们自相残杀怎么办，你知道有些鱼在饥饿时会吃掉自己的孩子来充饥。他说不会的，就算用鱼食铺满整个鱼缸它们也会窒息而死，帕瓦的猫对于它们来说也是不可抗力。这一茬死了就换另一茬，不用顾及单独某一批就仅剩个名号：早川家的鱼。你的鱼呢，难道他们死前也会拜托你送到天堂吗。

不，我摇摇头，有些时间我在玛奇玛那里工作，一周后回家才发现搁置许久的它们合伙将一条鱼的四肢啃噬干净。它浮不起来，也没有力量挣扎，我盯着它丑陋的皮肤和斗大的眼睛，是我的残忍让它失去活着的权利。后来呢，他问我，把桌旁的啤酒推给我。后来、后来……它们被我倒进了下水道，我再也没有见过那么丑的鱼了。

他说今天回家要换一茬鱼，因为上次的供氧没跟上需求死了不少，买了几条新的填上。我见他手边的袋子，装了两团火焰似的鱼。好漂亮的尾巴，我违心称赞。

在十字路口我们分别，我临走前他站在路灯下冲我摆手，转眼就消失在黑暗中。人流湍急，像捕兽夹俘虏了所有人。一定要活着啊，秋君。我暗暗地想。

后来，我再也没有见到他。

FIN


End file.
